iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Shira
Shira was a female saber-tooth cat and the trusted first mate of the seafaring ape, Gutt. Biography Like all others in Gutt's crew, Shira was once in danger for her life when Gutt rescued her from an unknown fate: this earned Gutt her loyalty. Shira defected from Gutt when she met another saber named Diego, who convinced her to leave the crew and join the herd of animals that he was a part of. Shira soon accepted, renouncing her position as a pirate, and joined the herd. Early Life Shira had once been part of a saber-tooth cat pack but decided to leave them behind, a decision that was hard for her to accept. At one point, Shira was found by Gutt, an ape that had taken to the seas aboard a great ship fashioned from an iceberg: Gutt had saved her life and she joined him as first mate. The Herd's capture Aboard Gutt's ship, Silas, Gutt's trusted blue-footed booby spy, returned with news of a "huge bounty": four castaways were adrift at sea aboard a single ice floe. Gutt cast off grappling hooks made from skulls to catch the iceberg and pulled it towards his ship. Shira and the others on the crew got a look at the castaways to find a mammoth named Manny, two ground sloths named Sid and Granny, and a saber-tooth cat named Diego, whose eye Shira caught. One of the crew, a rabbit named Squint, was excited to go down and do battle with the castaways, which Shira quelled, ordering him to await the captain's orders. Gutt made his presence known to the castaways, stating that they were lucky to have been found by Gutt and his crew. Manny informed the ape that they only wanted to return to the continent, which Gutt mocked, and informed Manny that there was no way back. With that, Gutt ordered his crew to attack the ice floe, taking the castaways as captives. Shira leapt from the ship and stopped Diego, who was cutting the mooring lines that tethered the ice float to the ship. Shira stopped him before he could cut the last one, keeping it under her paw. Diego, keeping his pride, declared that he never fought girls. Shira took advantage of this and let the line go, snapping Diego in the face, at which point she pounced on him and pinned him down. Unwanted Rescue The herd were brought on to Gutt's ship and tied up. Gutt, through the use of song, attempted to convince Manny and his friends to join the crew. When he was refused, Gutt decreed that they be made to walk. Manny and and Diego managed to escape their bonds, accidentally causing the collapse of Gutt's ship. Gutt and most of his crew escaped, but Shira was left behind. Though on the verge of drowning, she refused the herd's help. After Manny brought her on to their makeshift raft, Diego asked if she would like to join their "scurvy crew." Shira mocked the idea, calling the group a joke. Diego responded by calling her "kitty", which angered her into pouncing on him, which he quickly reversed. A comment by Granny caused him to get off her. Prisoner The herd managed to find their way to Switch-back Cove. As soon as they hit shore, Shira attempted to escape, but was stopped by Diego, who discovered that Gutt was at the cove also. Shira was imprisoned within the tree to prevent another escape attempt. Diego came to her during the night with some water. They discussed their pasts, and Diego compared Gutt to the herd, implying that Gutt didn't care about Shira, though she remained adamant in her beliefs. Change Of Heart The next morning, Shira managed to escape, and returned to Gutt. However, the captain had a less then warm welcome for her, berating her for not killing Manny, and giving her position of first mate to Squint. When the Hyrax successfully diverted the pirates' attention, the herd stole Gutt's new ship. Shira managed to chase down Diego and pin him, but he convinced her to leave Gutt's side, telling her that the herd looked out for each other. Moments later, Shira stayed behind to trip up Gutt, preventing him from reclaiming the ship. After Gutt made a new ship, the incensed ape threatened Shira, telling her he would have a tiger-skin rug "one way or another." Shortly afterwards, when Gutt held Manny's family hostage, Shira was seen struggling to get up, suggesting she had tried to stop Gutt, but failed. During the battle, she attempted to free Ellie, but was waylaid by Squint, and knocked aside by Dobson. Following Gutt's defeat, Shira asked Diego if he still wanted her on their "scurvy crew", to which Diego replied in the positive, welcoming her to the herd. Shira and the rest of the herd travelled to a new home soon after. Personality and Traits At first seeming gruff and cold, Shira was loyal to those that helped her: Gutt had once made her his first mate, a position which, despite Gutt's indifference at her loss, she held close. Shira was not easily swayed in her resolve and could often be quick to anger when she dealt with those that caused her trouble. Despite her anger, Shira did fall in love with Diego, who introduced her to a better way of life than piracy: being part of a herd. Shira had a snide, sarcastic personality, particularly toward Diego, whom she called "soft", and "warrior princess." Shira, as a saber-tooth cat, sported the same features that other sabers had: short, compact build with powerful running legs, clawed paws, short tail and ears, and a pair of fangs that were shorter than those of other sabers. Shira was grayish in hue, unlike other sabers, which tended to be dark tan or orange: Shira's pelt was striped somewhat with dark grey stripes and her eyes were vivid blue. Shira wore two earrings on her right ear, fashioned from an unknown substance, one being small and blue, the other, larger and green. Appearances *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2 *Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game) '' **Shira Screenshots Behind the Scenes Shira was voiced by actress and singer Jennifer Lopez. The origin of Shira's name might be the japanese word shiroh (白) meaning white. References Category:Saber-tooth cats Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift